pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash S. Ketchum (Truth and Ideals)
) Iris W. Lysander ( ) |relatives = Sirius R. Ketchum (Father) Delia S. Ketchum (Mother) Alain T. Shudo (Younger Cousin) |class = Pokémon Trainer Aura Sage/Aura Guardian Present Day Hero of Ideals |zring = |keystone = |gen = Generation V |games = Pokémon Black and White Versions Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Versions}} Ash S. Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is the main protagonist of the fanfic Truth and Ideals. He is an "Aura Guardian", a person who heavily utilizes Aura, and is also the present day "Hero of Ideals" due to having ownership of Zekrom as of Chapter 50: The Hero of Ideals in the story. Ash as the main character in Truth and Ideals is primarily the result of a "What If" scenario involving a rewritten story based around the Black and White anime saga, which Truth and Ideals itself originates from the disappointment created by said anime saga. Thus, though unintentional at first, this makes Truth and Ideals into a "Fix Fic" for the Black and White anime saga as a whole. Character Ash is a kind individual, and often very helpful towards his mother by helping her out with cleaning and cooking while he was younger. However, over time, he had desired to become a Pokémon Trainer to which, until the beginning of the story, were shot down by Delia's overprotective nature towards him. Eventually he decided to talk to Delia about the matter more seriously, not knowing the exact circumstances of what happened to his father, Sirius, at the time. When Delia learns that Ash had been unwittingly holding back Cheren and Bianca on their dreams as well, as the two of them had been waiting patiently on Ash, Ash is finally allowed to go on a Pokémon journey. The Nuvema Trio are all very close with each other in terms of friendship, to where Bianca and Cheren both have moments with Ash alone to talk something out when necessary or given the chance. Not only that, but even when Cheren was the more distant of the two, he was perfectly willing to trust Ash with a very personal secret he had up to that point. As Ash demonstrates with Bianca's father, Don, he and Cheren both have a protective nature towards those who need it the most; this allows for Don to let Bianca join them on their journey. When Ash ends up stepping in to save N even when he doesn't have any actual reason to do so, he just does so since it's solely the right thing to do even with N's current position as the King of Team Plasma. In addition, the only times anybody has ever managed to earn Ash's anger didn't last overly long, but then there was Geneshine who had managed to earn a much more long-term hatred from Ash due to what their leader had done to one of his former Pokémon. In terms of anger, Ash is normally very well composed and mild, but those who push him too far often learn the hard way that his anger can prove to be a powerful advantage. Ash's anger, unintentionally, ended up making a discovery new to Aura abilities to where it resulted in his early promotion to Aura Guardian from the lesser ranked Aura Sage he was originally. His protective nature towards others was heavily showcased with his battle against Hilbert in Chapter 40: Rage of Aura. Hilbert had intended on seemingly trying to kill Ash because of how Ash had apparently taken everything from him, and resorted to using powerful Pokémon beyond what any normal trainer should own, and the way Hilbert was commanding them was very out control to where these Pokémon were showcased to be very dangerous towards others in the area. With children in the area, and with Hilbert calling out a ringer to try and kill Ash and his Samurott with a powerful move, Ash's aura ignites into a powerful form as Ash directly intervenes in the fight to bring it to an end as quickly as possible, even utilizing the dangerous to use Aura Blitz move in a reckless manner to get the job done without care towards injury to himself in the process. His usage of Aura Blitz had actually managed to leave Mewtwo genuinely impressed as well, even if, in hindsight, the move had proved to have taken a heavy toll on Ash in the long-term. In Chapter 58: Blood Moone, Ash uses Aura Blitz a second time due to the rage he had to witness due to the mysterious antagonist Eidolon as well as the brainwashed Necrozma, and in this chapter, it marks the first in-universe mention as to how exactly using Aura Blitz is most definitely not good for Ash's health; towards the end of the chapter, Ash interrupts his dialogue by heavy coughing due to his throat feeling sore and feeling overall dry and in need of something to drink, the latter typical of using aura for too long as a whole to begin with. However, it should be noted that unlike the first time Ash had used Aura Blitz, the second time Ash uses the move, Ash's body better handles the usage of the move to where the side effects are not as heavily damaging as the first time around; Regulus remarks that Aura Blitz the first time around is much more stressful to utilize than it is in every succeeding time it is used afterwards, although it still poses a risk to utilize in later instances regardless. In the canon anime, Ash is normally very dense towards love; however, in this incarnation, he's old enough to not have this trait and develops feelings for Misty. Earlier in the story, Iris leaves a vague impression on Ash when they first meet, as Iris even jokingly points herself out as a "smitten teenage girl" when they meet up again later. When Iris asks Ash if her first kiss could go to him, he only agrees with the approval of Misty; afterwards, both Ash and Misty allow for Iris to join them in a polyamory relationship with each other, much like Cheren's parents are in one as well. Unlike when Cheren and Bianca were a couple, however, neither did Ash, Misty, nor Iris turn their group relationship into a sexual one just yet. Much earlier than either of them, in the story itself, Ash attempts to kick things off positively with Giselle, but it doesn't work out for either of them, plus the fact Ash already had seen Misty in the past on TV and developed an attraction to her, which ultimately leads to them meeting in person at Nimbasa City. Notably, Ash is a skilled cook, and has at some points cooked meals for his friends, his mother, and all of their own Pokémon at several points in his life alongside them. His cooking skills are especially noted in a special recipe of pancakes he can prepare and cook for his friends. Whenever he cooks for friends or family, he often has everyone else served and eating first, and the cooking area and supplies cleaned up before he decides to begin eating his own meals as well. As revealed in Chapter 47: UB-0's Arrival, he was taught how to cook by Burgh at a very young age, and was also complimented on how he can make even the most mundane of meals excellent in taste and quality. Based off of the quality of his pancakes, and how his Pikachu was happily eating so many of them in the same chapter, it is highly possible Ash's skills at cooking are what triggered Pikachu's evolution into the Alolan Form of Raichu during Chapter 48: UB-0's Onslaught. Ash is designed as an Ideal Hero type of protagonist; he does the right thing because he knows it is the right thing, and he is highly adverse to the mere idea of having to kill someone to end a conflict; even though Arcturus killed two Genesect Drones, and how Raichu "kills" MissingNo., Ash in both times had no say in the matter because in the former's case, she wasn't one of his Pokémon, and in the latter's case, Ash was out cold and thus couldn't have a say in the matter even if he had wanted to. Not only that, but Ash isn't prone to being capable of holding much hatred into a person if he truly believes that said person is capable of good things; with N, even though their prior interaction was borderline hostile, he had no difficulties with accepting N as a friend in Chapter 53: Truth and Ideals after N revealed to Ash that he's now on the run from Team Plasma due to Ghetsis having the intent of killing N by this point in the story. In addition, when confronted with Necrozma's plead for mercy in Chapter 58: Blood Moone, Ash begins to calm down his anger once he is allowed to look into Necrozma's mind to see what had happened to it to determine whether or not Necrozma is truly innocent or not; after learning of how Necrozma was horrifyingly abused by both Ghetsis and Eidolon, Ash allows for Necrozma to leave the area in peace. History Early Life Note: Some of this information is based upon behind the scenes information provided by the author, Shiramu-Kuromu. All of it are based off of events that had been briefly mentioned or implied in the story so far. Prior to the story, Bianca had once had a crush on Ash; as a result, she was a tad bit closer to Ash before this changed in the future. Bianca even initially asks if Cheren would open up a bit more than he currently was by the time the story begins in private to Ash. When Ash politely turns down Bianca's crush, he promises to help her get together with Cheren instead; he knows more that out of he and Cheren, Cheren deserves a love life more than Ash felt he did. Agreeing to this, Bianca surprisingly took the rejection from Ash rather well, and when Truth and Ideals begins proper, her feelings seem more pointed towards Cheren. Also, at some point during his life, he had seen his future girlfriend Misty on television during the World Tournament, and was amazed by not just how young she was and commanding such strong Pokémon, but also slightly attracted to her at the same time; this is also apparently what caused Ash to develop his desire to become a Pokémon Trainer in the first place, as he had not known previously about a Pokémon Gym Leader who was merely 10 years old like how he himself was at the time. However, as the beginning of Truth and Ideals would turn out, he would have to wait for another six years before this dream could be realized. ''Truth and Ideals Nuvema Arc ''Note: Covers everything from Chapter 1: An Idealistic Morning to before Juniper is encountered in Chapter 4: Finishing the Tutorial''.'' Ash is first introduced as a 16 year old teenager, making breakfast for his mother and her two Pikachu, while having been living with her ever since birth without any true knowledge as to what his own father was like aside from the fact he knew something had happened to him. With a Pokémon Egg to care for as well, Ash's life was rather hectic considering Delia was also preventing him from becoming a trainer; despite this, his childhood friends, Cheren and Bianca, insisted that they wait for Ash's ability to join them before they became trainers themselves. One fateful day, his mother's opinion would change. When Ash is making her and her Pikachu pair breakfast, Ash subtly brings up about how he still has a desire to become a Pokémon Trainer now that it had been six years by this point. As Ash brings it up by mentioning how he isn't a kid anymore, Delia still tried to argue, until she was informed of how neither Cheren nor Bianca had left on their own journeys yet, and were both selflessly waiting on Ash to be allowed to join them, and about how it wasn't all that reasonable for Delia to have kept this up for six years by now. Delia, eventually realizing she can no longer shelter her own son like she had been for so long, moves to embrace him as she calms herself; finally allowing Ash to become a Pokémon Trainer, she ensures that Ash won't distance himself from Cheren or Bianca, and also to most importantly look after a Pokémon Egg that had been dormant for years. Ash, agreeing to her terms, calls up Cheren and Bianca on his Xtransceiver to inform them of the news. During their talk, Cheren's end of the call is interrupted as the professor brought the Starter Pokémon to his house, and both Ash and Bianca head on over. With all three of them receiving their starters, Ash is given the chance to pick first. Weighing his options a bit, he ultimately chooses Oshawott, with Bianca choosing Tepig and Cheren "choosing" Snivy. Ash initially baffles Cheren when the former brings up how Cheren's Snivy is a female, but once Cheren sees how their starters interact, he doesn't bother questioning it further. Not long afterwards, Ash and Bianca decide to battle each other first and both of their Pokémon end up trashing Cheren's room all the while Oshawott is the victor. Cheren decides to battle Ash next... after telling the other two to help clean up first. Once outside, Cheren battles Ash, and Snivy gets the upper hand initially while disobeying Cheren's orders, but Oshawott manages to pull the win by turning to face Ash, and then using a combination of Water Gun and Tackle to knock Snivy out, confirming Oshawott's ability as Torrent. With the introductions to their starters out of the way, the three are about to head to the lab to meet Professor Juniper after they pack up for travel, but when Ash notices Bianca's nervousness upon bringing it up, he notes that her father, named Donald or "Don", would possibly be a problem. When Cheren realizes this, he decides he's not going to let another parent potentially delay their journey further now that they've already gotten their Pokémon. After a talk with Don to reassure him that Cheren and Ash will both be by Bianca's side, the trio take their leave to Juniper's Lab, they introduce themselves to Juniper, who in turn asks about their Pokémon's personalities so far. Ash answers that Oshawott is more of a stoic type of Pokémon, as Juniper notes it is probably due to him being the youngest of three Starter Pokémon. As Juniper gives the trio a beginner's bag containing five Poke Balls and a Premier Ball, she asks if the three are ready to meet her on Route 1 for her to teach them about how to catch Pokémon. To signify the end of the Nuvema Arc, Bianca has the trio take their step onto Route 1 at the same time as the other just like in the games. Accumula Arc Note: Covers everything beginning with Juniper's first scene during ''Chapter 4: Finishing the Tutorial ''up to the last visit to the Pokémon Center before leaving for Route 2 during ''Chapter 5: The Name's N.'' Upon stepping foot onto Route 1, Ash doesn't exactly acknowledge it yet, but his Aura awakens for the first time since he notices a Pidove flying through the area with a damaged wing. At the same time, he fails to notice Professor Juniper in front of him because of this distraction. After meeting up with her, Juniper shows the trio how to catch Pokémon by demonstrating between a wild Patrat and her Minccino. As she explains, Cheren correctly points out that a Poké Ball has to shake three times and then click shut for a successful catch. With that, Juniper tells them to try and catch a Pokémon with the Premier Balls she had given them. Ash, out of the three, ends up catching the Pidove he had seen earlier. Unlike the games, a catching competition doesn't occur; upon letting Pidove out of its Poké Ball, Juniper notices the damaged wing it has, and thus she and Ash rush on up ahead towards Accumula Town|Accumula Town towards the Pokémon Center, inadvertently leaving Cheren and Bianca with some time to themselves. Upon being introduced to Nurse Joy, Ash explains how he was the first one of the group to even notice Pidove was even there, and how the others didn't notice it yet. Nurse Joy also adds that whatever had damaged Pidove did so with a move that didn't belong to any known type of move. Upon Cheren and Bianca meeting up with Ash at the Pokémon Center, Ash and Cheren end up in a minor argument regarding something Cheren had said to Bianca earlier, before the two of them notice a crowd gathered outside and some mysterious smaller group talking to them. As Ash and Cheren go to investigate, they arrive on time to see Ghetsis introducing himself as a representative of Team Plasma. As Ghetsis is talking, Ash unwittingly activates his Aura again, this time pointing out a mysterious figure with a white colored shadow, with Ash hearing a sharp roar in his head during the audience's confusion all the while someone is heard saying "fool" towards presumably Ghetsis. As Ghetsis finishes his speech and leaves the audience with questions to themselves, he and the Team Plasma Grunts guarding him make their leave from the area. After the crowd leaves, the mysterious figure approaches Ash and Cheren, asking about one of their Pokémon having talked. With Cheren questioning the man's fast talking, and the fact none of their Pokémon were outside of their Poké Balls to even be heard, Ash responds by sending out Oshawott to test what the figure had to say. As he leans down to pet Oshawott after not initially getting a response from him, Oshawott purrs contently from the petting, and thus the man responds again about how he had heard their Pokémon talk. Noticing how Ash and Cheren don't understand what he means still, the man responds by how sad it is for that to be the case, before introducing himself as N. As Ash and Cheren introduce themselves, N takes notice of their goals and asks if that means they're going to both be confining many Pokémon inside of Poké Balls, and asks if Pokémon are truly happy that way. Upon asking to hear more of Oshawott's words, he sends out a Purrloin to Ash, and Ash engages N in a battle and Oshawott attacks Purrloin with Water Gun. As Ash quickly takes notice of how Purrloin has no actual training for battle, Oshawott lands a finishing blow with the newly learned Razor Shell. As Ash congratulates Oshawott, both he and Cheren are caught off guard when N, on the spot, releases Purrloin just as quickly after having called it back. As N tells Purrloin that it's free now, Bianca arrives on the scene questioning why he had just released Purrloin. N responds by saying Pokémon can never be perfect beings inside Poké Balls, and how he intends to change the world for Pokémon because they're his friends before quickly leaving. Ash tries to tell N to not leave just yet, but despite that, N had already left the scene by the time Ash speaks up. Cheren simply says to not worry about someone like N towards Ash, all the while Bianca points out that trainers and Pokémon help each other out and asks what N was talking about. Ash, filling her in about Ghetsis, Team Plasma, and the bits with N she wasn't here for, takes notice of how even though Ash and Cheren were both said to not be able to hear what Pokémon had to say, he had heard someone say "fool" and it clearly wasn't the crowd from earlier or even his own Pokémon nor Cheren's as their vocals sound much more higher pitched, and the fact this mysterious voice was more growling and deep in tone. Bianca, picking an awkward time to bring up what she and Cheren had spoken of earlier, ends up deciding to bring up how she wants to calm her nerves about the whole team Plasma business, and all three of them begin to purchase supplies to head out towards Route 2. Striaton Arc Note: Covers everything from the entry to Route 2 in Chapter 5: The Name's N up to the end of Chapter 15: The Silver Soul''.'' The next morning, Ash and his friends wake up with breakfast prepared by Ash, and then Ash proceeds to train his Pidove to learn Steel Wing as a remedy to avoid an issue like before. As a result of Ash trying to train Pidove, she evolves into Tranquill. While the group is getting ready to pack up the campsite and head towards Striaton City, they are confronted by a mysterious Zoroark who begins to question Ash and his friends, as well as taking interest in Oshawott's strength despite Oshawott still being very young. As Ash watches as Zoroark transforms and has a duel against Bianca's Lillipup. After the fight, Zoroark leaves, but during the whole encounter, Ash's group learns of Zoroark's affiliation to N and how he's hiding from Team Plasma, stating to also be in "exile" so to speak. Pokémon On hand Traded Away In the PC/In Rotation Released Befriended Deceased Achievements Unova League Current Badges 50px-Trio Badge.png|Trio Badge 50px-Basic Badge.png|Basic Badge 50px-Insect Badge.png|Insect Badge 50px-Bolt Badge.png|Bolt Badge 50px-Quake Badge.png|Quake Badge 50px-Jet Badge.png|Jet Badge. Eventual Badges 50px-Freeze Badge.png|Freeze Badge. 50px-Legend Badge.png|Legend Badge. 50px-Toxic Badge.png|Toxic Badge. 50px-Wave Badge.png|Wave Badge. Note: The Toxic and Wave Badges don't exist until the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Versions based events of Truth 2 and Ideals 2''. When Ash obtains them, he does so during the two year timeskip between'' Truth and Ideals and Truth 2 and Ideals 2''.'' Legendary/Mythical Pokémon and or Ultra Beasts * Ash faces Victini in Chapter 26: V (Volt), and wins the battle by catching Victini after Pichu turned Pikachu deals enough damage to it. * Ash confronts Cobalion's challenge in Chapter 35: Separation and gets past Cobalion's test by catching it, thus winning the challenge. * Ash gets the honor of meeting a select few Legendary Pokémon just before getting a face to face meeting with Arceus itself. No challenge actually occurs, but it still is noteworthy due to what happens because of this meeting. * Ash first is challenged by Zygarde during his Gym Battle with Clay in Chapter 46: Quake Badge: Round 3. Due to the entire purpose of Clay's challenge was to force Ash into a corner and get him to lose, Zygarde transforms into its Complete Forme and KO's the last Pokémon Ash was allowed to use for the challenge. While Ash still earns the badge, he still lost against Zygarde. Since the fight was deliberately unfair to Ash, though, Zygarde's victory doesn't truly count. ** However, despite this, Ash is scheduled to rematch Zygarde during the Gym Battle against Iris in a Full Battle, and with Ash's team by the time that point in the story arrives, the fight will be evenly matched and fair. Ironically enough, however, Zygarde isn't even the last of Iris' team to go down; it is the second to last to go down. * In Chapter 47: UB-0's Arrival and Chapter 48: UB-0's Onslaught, Ash encounters the killer of his own father; UB-??, true name being MissingNo.. In a fight that effectively ended up with Ash losing his life temporarily without N's interference, Ash "wins" the fight due to Pikachu's evolution into Raichu, as Raichu takes advantage of the numerous electrical stones in Chargestone Cave to power himself up and further damage MissingNo., before going for the finishing blow against MissingNo. with Stoked Sparksurfer. * In Chapter 49: The Dragon of Ideals, Ash's loyalty to the cause of being the Hero of Ideals causes Zekrom to manifest, and in Chapter 50: The Hero of Ideals, the newly evolved now Mega Evolved Altair faces off against Zekrom in an aerial battle. With the usage of new techniques Ash had learned, and with Altair's newfound power, Altair's ferocity causes Zekrom to weaken into submission, allowing Ash to catch it and solidify his place as the Hero of Ideals. * In Chapter 57: Tempest in the Storm, Ash had to deal with two rampaging Legendary Pokémon in the form of Tornadus and Thundurus. With their other Pokémon near helpless against the two Legendary Pokémon, Ash flies off on Zekrom to reach Landorus in record timing, catch him, and proceed to take him back and use him to defeat Tornadus and Thundurus, who are then both caught by Cheren and Bianca respectively. * In Chapter 58: Blood Moone, Ash encounters not just Lunala, but also a mysterious renegade who has control over the equally mysterious Necrozma. After a brutal fight against Necrozma, Necrozma pleads for mercy and is allowed to leave back to its own dimension after convincing Ash as to what had really happened to it that led it here. With Lunala heavily weakened during the fight, Regulus, who was part of the fight, assists Ash and his son Altair in rejuvenating enough of Lunala's energy to where it reverts back into its unevolved form Cosmog, and is escorted to safety by Regulus. Gallery Prior Designs Ash Ketchum (Truth and Ideals First Half).png|Ash's original outfit during the first half of the first story. His design used both his XY and OS designs for the redesign shown here. Ash Ketchum (Truth and Ideals First Half 2).png|Ash's alternate outfit during the first half of the first story. This outfit becomes his default for the remainder of the first story beginning with the second half. Trivia * Ash S. Ketchum's English Voice actor would be Steven Yeun, who is currently known for voicing Keith in Voltron: Legendary Defender. * Ash S. Ketchum is based off of Ash Ketchum from the anime, Red from Pokémon Yellow Version, Hilbert from Pokémon Black and White Versions, and Calem from Pokémon X and Y. * Ash being able to utilize Aura was not in the original script; this was actually a highly requested suggestion for the story by another author who was assisting in the early development of Truth and Ideals. * In an ironic twist, this incarnation of Ash is more competent and older than Truth and Ideals ' incarnation of Alain. ** Despite this, Alain's nerf in Truth and Ideals is not meant as a form of backlash against the character, especially considering how in Truth and Ideals he's an innocent bystander by all accounts, and has no affiliation towards any of the villainous teams. * Ash was originally paired up with solely Misty in this AU. However, when the idea of shipping him with both Misty and Iris at the time turned out possible considering an earlier revelation with another pairing, Ash ended up being paired with both of them. This is also the first time the author of Truth and Ideals had in any way actively shipped Ash with Iris. * Ash developing scars on his body mostly came from the incident in Chapter 48; though scars cover his whole body, they're only noticeably visible on his neck and face. * Early artwork of Ash with his original design for Truth and Ideals showed the lack of a Key Stone necklace, which was mostly because of the fact that Ash was not intended to use Mega Evolution until the end of Truth and Ideals. This also happens on the cover artwork to Truth and Ideals, but this is mostly due to how in his first uniform, Ash kept the necklace hidden. * Chapter 1: An Idealistic Morning was published during June of 2015, and had Ash cooking pancakes for Delia and her two Pikachu. Come August 11th of 2016, Raichu gains a new form which allegedly evolves from Pikachu due to having eaten too many sweet and fluffy pancakes. The specific type of pancakes used for reference were a specific recipe for Buttermilk Pancakes which match the description of the pancakes that Alola Form Raichu was being fed before evolving. * Ash eventually earning all 10 badges ever associated with Unova is a reference to Gary Oak's infamous 10 badges from the Original Series anime. Notable differences in abilities and characterization from canon material * Due to a request from a assistant in the planning stages of Truth and Ideals, Ash was written to have an expanded usage and focus on Aura than he does in the anime, which caused Truth and Ideals to use the semi-popular Aura Guardian Ash plot. * Ash, in the anime, does not have any Pokémon that can Mega Evolve; Regulus, Ash's first Lucario, has a Lucarionite strapped to his left leg, and gives Ash a necklace with a Key Stone inside of it, which was inherited from Sirius and thus allows for Ash to Mega Evolve Regulus. ** In addition, while Ash later does gain a Pokémon who can "Synchro Evolve", it isn't a Greninja like in the anime, but instead a Samurott which was designed with a Fakemon Synchro Evolved form specifically for Truth and Ideals. * Ash is infamous in the anime for being dense to love from other characters who distinctly had feelings for him, but Ash in Truth and Ideals is definitely not like this; when Giselle is first introduced in the story, Ash admits he's sort of smitten for her, but sadly even though they make an attempt, they don't even manage to get very far. Later down the road, however, Ash winds up meeting Misty and his reaction is much more obvious that he is definitely falling for her hard. Even earlier and especially prominent in hindsight, he is left somewhat nervous by Iris fangirling over him in their introduction to each other in Chapter 26: V (Volt), considering what she had already heard about him by that point as an Aura Sage. * Due to confusion, Ash's initial rank as an Aura Sage came from the fact that Shiramu-Kuromu was unfamiliar with the term Aura Guardian, and so the Aura Sage rank was unintentionally created. As a result, Ash became promoted to Aura Guardian upon Altair's evolution from Riolu to Lucario, and the term Aura Sage would be used in the canon for Truth and Ideals to refer to the immediate lower rank from Aura Guardian. * At the time of Truth and Ideals' original upload date, Ash's Oshawott in Truth and Ideals would evolve all the way into Samurott. This was finalized plan-wise before it was revealed Ash's Froakie would evolve into Frogadier, and then a year later would evolve into Greninja. * As already detailed below, Ash's Pikachu in Truth and Ideals evolves into Raichu during the end of the first half of the story; no canon incarnation of Ash outside of a select few of his Red incarnations had ever had Pikachu evolve into Raichu. * For Kanto fans, Ash's Signature Pokémon is not simply Pikachu, but Charizard, who is often considered a secondary Series Mascot. In Truth and Ideals, a Lucario fills a role similar to Charizard's, due to the fact Lucario turned out to be immensely popular to the point of being a more recently introduced secondary Series Mascot to Pokémon as a whole. Trivia for Ash's Pokémon * While this applies to all current and future Warlord Forms to be showcased in Truth and Ideals, Synchro Evolution as depicted in Truth and Ideals is a separate thing from Bond Phenomenon despite having similar context as the other, if merely due to how it was revealed to work in the games; Battle Bond triggers when the user KOs the opponent, but it has been shown no less than twice in Truth and Ideals that this doesn't need to happen to trigger Synchro Evolution. More details can be found here. * Ash's Samurott is designed as the complete opposite of Ash's Oshawott from the anime personality wise, and is a direct parallel to Ash's Greninja. ** Warlord-Samurott's design and namesake are references to Pokémon Conquest, a spin-off game from the same generation as Pokémon Black and White Versions. * To give Ash a reference to Noctowl, Unfezant is Shiny in this incarnation. ** An interesting note is that she was originally going to be male in Truth and Ideals, but ultimately became female again much like her canon incarnation. * Ash was not going to have a Lucario join his team until the end of the story; however, due to a suggestion from a recurring reviewer for the series, and especially due to the major role Lucario has on Ash's team, Regulus joined Ash's team early in the story. As a direct result, this lead to the creation of Altair's character as a second Lucario in which Ash acquires who serves as Regulus' successor. ** In addition, the decision on whether or not Ash's signature Pikachu would evolve or not all depended on whether or not Raichu got anything new to it in the core series games. When the idea first came up in 2015, it was shelved towards the end of the year and was replaced with giving Samurott a fan-made form change based off of Ash-Greninja. However, when the upcoming Pokémon Sun and Moon revealed Alola Form Raichu, it was ultimately decided to evolve Pikachu into Raichu as its Alolan Form. * Due to the major plot points shared with Pokémon Black and White Versions, this incarnation of Ash was guaranteed to have no less than one Legendary Pokémon under his control; this Legendary Pokémon in question being Zekrom. ** The other three so far are Cobalion, Landorus, and the Mythical Pokémon Victini. * Ash's Raichu is the only Pokémon depicted in Truth and Ideals to use its anime cry. This isn't simply a reference to Pokémon X and Y onward where Pikachu gains its anime cry as its default cry, but also because of the fact the author was unfamiliar or unable to recall which Pokémon had spoken their names as cries or had more realistic sounds in the anime. * Notably, Victini constantly speaks with a bold text; this normally indicates the Pokémon is very powerful, but in Victini's case, this instead represents how loud Victini is when speaking. * Zekrom's shorter height compared to Groudon or Dialga was the source of many jokes from the author to the point a subtle jab at Zekrom's height is made in Chapter 49. * Out of all of the characters in Truth and Ideals with any confirmed voice actors, the entire Tao Trio are the only characters who have their anime voice actors reprise their original roles. * Originally, Ash was going to catch Thundurus instead of Landorus. However, it was decided that Landorus made more sense, and thus would also allow for Cheren and Bianca to catch Tornadus and Thundurus respectively. Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters in Truth and Ideals Category:Work in Progress Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Aura Guardian Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Unova